gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Couric
Katherine Anne Couric, born January 7, 1957,Katie Couric Biography page 1 is a 61-year-old American journalist, author, and talk show host. She has anchored the CBS Evening News, reported for 60 Minutes, and hosted Today, reported for Dateline NBC, currently hosting her talk show, Katie. On Glee, she'' guest starred as herself. Personal life She married Jay Monahan in 1989 and they had two daughters, Elinor "Ellie" (b. July 1991) and Caroline "Carrie" (b. January 1996), before he died of colon cancer in 1998.Katie Couric Biography page 2 Couric had been in a relationship with Brooks Pelin for five years before they broke up in 2011.Katie and Brooks Perlin call it quits December 2011. She became engaged to John Molner, after dating for nearly two years, during the Labor Day (2013) weekend.Katie Couric Engaged to John Molner They are set to marry in a private ceremony in the Summer of 2014;Katie Couric to marry fiancé John Molner in summer wedding they married on June 21, 2014 in East Hampton, New York.Katie Couric Marries John Molner She was named ''People's "25 Most Intriguing People of 1998" and "25 Most Intriguing People of 2001."25 Most Intriguing People '9825 Most Intriguing People 2001 Career Couric is the first solo female anchor of a weekday evening news program on one of the three traditional U.S. broadcast networks. Couric plays herself in the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. She interviews Sue Sylvester because Sue is the Loser of the Year ''when the Cheerios fail to qualify for Nationals. In this episode, Sue cannot recognize Katie Couric, assuming she is Barbara Walters or Diane Sawyer. Katie also does a short dance with Will in a video she shows Sue, after informing her that New Directions would get the remainder of the Cheerios' budget. She only appears in this episode of ''Glee. Couric made an appearance on General Hospital as Dr. Kelly Curtis on April 16, 2013.Katie Couric To Make Cameo on GENERAL HOSPITAL April 16 April 2013. Couric's self-titled talk show was canceled after one and half years on air. It ended in June 2014 after debuting in September 2012.Katie Couric Talk Show Canceled Couric joined Yahoo! as a newly created global news anchor in November 2013Katie Couric Joining Yahoo As Global News Anchor She began to host two-minute weekly news recaps on News Digest for the iPad, called "Now I Get It," in September 2014.With Yahoo's News Digest, Katie Couric comes to an iPad near you Filmography Trivia * She is the third Glee actor to have made an appearance on General Hospital. She is proceed by John Stamos (Carl Howell) and Ricky Martin (David Martinez). References Gallery 2989d97643499ed977b7e3c4cb4f.jpg 1335360034 katie-couric-lg.jpg 1345402629 katie-couric 1.jpg 1349209124 katie-couric-lg.jpg 45345345353.jpg Abc gma couric 110607 wg.jpg Katie couric.jpg Katie couric photo 8.jpg Katie couric--300x300.jpg Katie Couric-737405 20110326005521.jpg Katie-Couric-21.jpg Katie-couric-240.jpg Katie-Couric-9542060-1-402.jpg Katie-couric-last-show.jpg Katie-couric-picture-1.jpg Katie-couric-rogers-media.jpg MV5BMTQ1MTc4ODAzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTc0NTM2MQ@@. V1. SY317 CR12,0,214,317 .jpg Stand+Up+To+Cancer+Benefit+2WaujSzpQ5Vl.jpg Z4ztvogr6ebimv9coj4d.png Dianna and Kate.jpg Katie Gotham .jpg Katie_Gotham_(3).jpg Katie_Gotham_(4).jpg Katie_Gotham_(5).jpg SJP KC MetGala 2014.jpg DA and KC MetGala2014.jpg KC MetGala2014.jpg KC MetGala2014(2).jpg KC Time100 2014.jpg KC Time100 2014(2).jpg KC Time100 2014(3).jpg KC Time100 2014(4).jpg KC Yahoo news.jpg Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters